


29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 9

by sunshinehime



Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Starvation, can take place anytime between seasons 4 through 6, emaciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: A wave of hunger cramps punch him in the gut and he groans, knowing there’s nothing he can do to satiate it.
Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 9

**Author's Note:**

> This one was by far the hardest to write out of all my prompts. It's a little rough guys.

Keith uses his chewed up fingernail to scratch another tiny notch in the metal wall of his cell. It’s cramped and dirty and always cold, it’s always so cold in here and he’s always _so cold_. His muscles shiver and spasm in response. The constant chill seeps in his body and sinks into his bones.

And everyday it’s harder for him to remember why he’s here. Something, something about a mission. Maybe? He knows something went wrong but can’t recall what anymore.

A wave of hunger cramps punch him in the gut and he groans, knowing there’s nothing he can do to satiate it. He curls in on himself and can feel each bone – practically count them – in his pronounced ribcage. Eyes squeezed shut he hopes the pain will stop soon.

He hears a scraping noise and slowly turns his head just enough to see the water cup sliding in through the odd barrier. That’s all they give him, barely enough water to survive.

Dragging his body the few inches it takes to reach the cup is grueling. There’s no fat in his body to cushion it from the freezing hard ground, and his muscles atrophied to the point of non existence. His hip bones, which jut out from his body, painfully grind against the metal of the floor.

Drained of energy, he spends the next few minutes panting before he can lift his arm enough to pull the cup close.

Keith manages to tilt the cup close enough to his mouth and laps at the water inside. Thoughts and smells of Hunk’s cooking fills his mind and he lets it – juicy tender meats, crisp vegetables, sweet crusty breads, rich broths that coat his lips in fat – as he pretends he’s on the Castleship again.

If he closes his eyes, he can see the others gathered around the kitchen table. He hears their voices, their laughs loud and carefree. He smiles and it breaks the cracked skin on his lips.


End file.
